hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/04 February 2016
00:01:01 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:35 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:02:46 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 00:03:05 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:37 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:04:23 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:38 Hi Bob. 00:07:02 Hey. 00:07:18 I'm about to make an edit for the 150TH DAY IN A ROW! :D 00:08:03 Cool 00:08:52 This weekend I will make a season. 00:10:22 ok 00:14:47 I have to write a 2 1/2 page research paper for DRAFTING class tonight. (facepalm) 00:15:29 Still a lot less than a 3,000 word research paper I had to do back in December for English though :p 00:16:57 Wow.. 00:17:43 I'll start it at about 8:00 00:17:48 ok 00:18:13 Fun fact: I'm making the warning notices for HSW right now. Yes, the warning notices :p 00:19:36 Hopefully I'll never have to issue a warning, but when I do, I will be ready :p 00:19:49 Lol 00:20:34 HSW keeps also reminding me of Hypothetical Stars Wiki.. 00:20:49 Just that abbreviation. 00:20:55 Oh. 00:21:18 The warnings on my wiki will look a little different than the ones on HSW 00:21:45 I have warnings on my wik *derp face* 00:21:51 wiki * 00:21:54 ? * 00:22:14 Hmm what new wiki should I make? 00:22:20 :P 00:22:45 Idk. 00:22:54 I'm thinking Hypothetical Whirlpools.. 00:22:56 HSW is why I've been a little less active on season making lately. 00:23:24 Fun Fact: I once had a Hypothetical Whirlpool Wiki. 00:23:28 It got closed. 00:23:34 but now I'm remaking it. 00:24:16 Wow. 00:24:20 Whirlpools * 00:24:36 I'm making a second Hypothetical Winter Storms Wiki.. 00:24:40 Because.. 00:24:47 Well I want to be a bureaucrat on it 00:24:48 :P 00:24:56 I'm only an admin on the first one. 00:25:33 Does Wikia close dead wikis? 00:25:55 Only if they have under 10 pages. 00:26:06 from what I heard on CC. 00:26:23 They also have to meet all the other criteria for closing. 00:26:31 Which I forgot the rest of them. 00:26:33 :P 00:26:59 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:27:12 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:36 What hypothetical wiki should I make? 00:27:40 Meh nvm 00:27:42 nvm 00:28:39 Okay. 00:28:54 It seems like Nkech's activity has declined quite a bit 00:30:32 !updatelogs 00:30:34 Bobnekaro: Logs updated (uploaded 3 lines to the page). 00:33:00 http://hypothetical-natural-disasters.wikia.com/wiki/Hypothetical_Natural_Disasters_Wikia 00:33:05 I'm a bureaucrat there. 00:33:41 Btw. 00:33:59 Cool. 00:34:02 I should try to get a community consensus there to remove Cardozo's disabled account there from bureaucrat. 00:34:18 Maybe 00:34:21 And possibly Douglas's too. 00:34:31 Did you know that SST anomalies in the EPac are CRASHING? 00:34:47 Nope 00:34:56 They were 2.5 above normal (Celsius) in mid-December, now it's just 1 degree over normal 00:35:00 Is it happening rapdily? 00:35:14 Will we have a La Nina this year now? 00:35:21 The SST anomalies are dropping, except in the far western Pacific, which mysteriously rose 00:35:30 I'd say a La Nina is still more likely than a Modoki El Nino 00:35:39 :P 00:35:53 0.5C below normal. 00:36:01 What kind of La Nina would that be? 00:36:02 But El Nino does appear to be weakening at a rate that could give us La Nina 00:36:21 It will probably turn from El Nino to Modoki El Nino to Neutral to La Nina finally. 00:36:42 Yeah but answer my question. 00:36:46 pls 00:36:53 Weak 00:36:55 Okay. 00:37:07 http://hypothetical-natural-disasters.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers/bureaucrat 00:37:10 Anamolies are about where they were in September/October now 00:37:14 this is ridiclous. 00:37:23 there is 5 bcrats there. 00:37:42 Wow. 00:37:46 Marcus is another inactive bcrat 00:38:05 Same with "AnimatronicHurricane" who I have actually never heard of 00:38:38 By June, anyway, El Nino should be history. :p 00:38:55 Should I try to get it down to 1 or 2? 00:39:13 It's up to you. 00:40:39 Maybe 2. 00:40:52 I'll leave it at Marus and I. 00:40:57 Ok 00:42:33 00:42 . . Hypercane (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:AnimatronicHurricane from bureaucrat, Chat moderator, rollback, administrator and Discussions Moderator to bureaucrat ‎(Prepping for demotion by Wikia Staff.) 00:41 . . Hypercane (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:SpcardozoComesBack from bureaucrat, Chat moderator, rollback, administrator, Discussions Moderator and poweruser to bureaucrat and poweruser ‎(Prepping for demotion by Wikia Staff.) 00:40 . . Hypercane (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Hurricane news from bureaucrat, Chat moderator, rollback, administrator, Discussions Moderator and poweruser to bureaucrat and poweruser ‎(Prepping for demotion by Wikia Staff.) 00:48:42 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:54 Back 00:49:58 I'll vote for you 00:50:51 Voted. 00:54:40 Thanks 00:55:19 You're welcome. 00:56:20 I only have til 9 PM to be on the computer because of my stuppid dad. 00:56:24 stupid * 00:56:39 So I better make some templates there on NDW. 00:57:08 Ok. 00:57:08 I enjoy making templates on HSW. 00:57:38 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:58:10 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:11 I'm trying to get HSW in a good place, so when users somehow start coming in, they can take it over from there. :p 00:58:12 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:00:26 Cool 01:01:50 HHW only had a few users join in 2010 and 2011 01:06:08 Yeah 01:07:11 2011 was even less active than 2010 I think 01:07:18 Wow.. 01:08:00 2011 gave us: Isaac, Kiewii, Andrew and MaxForce 01:08:42 Three of those joined in one month: October 01:08:42 Cool 01:09:41 Hmm 01:09:58 I wonder if there will be a new admin on HW Wiki. 01:10:05 Hypothetical Weather * 01:10:17 Maybe. 01:10:25 Okay. 01:10:34 I'm not interested, though, because I'm busy with HHW and HSW 01:10:38 That wiki was more of a success. 01:10:43 tha nI thoughty 01:10:47 than I thought * 01:10:50 I figured. 01:10:53 :P 01:10:54 I put a few articles up. 01:11:08 I thought that wiki would close with 2 pages. 01:11:17 and now it has 70+ pages, 01:11:19 . * 01:11:39 Wow. 01:11:49 Sjmaven kind of created this place for himself to mess around. And look where it's at now. 01:12:17 I would say HHW probably has one of the most active chats on Wikia. 01:12:20 True. 01:12:49 Maybe we'll get on this list one day 01:12:50 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Hub:Wikis_with_many_active_members 01:12:54 Did you know there is a wiki about weather. 01:13:08 http://weather.wikia.com/wiki/ 01:13:30 Nope. 01:13:42 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:13:57 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:14:05 I joined its chat but it was dead :p 01:15:34 Hypothetical Weather is now down to 77 pages.. 01:15:37 from 78 01:15:47 Because one never really took off. 01:15:58 It literally said "Everyone can edit" 01:16:03 Ok. 01:16:12 It wasn't one of yours. 01:16:26 It was a 2055 Atlantic hurricane season page. 01:16:27 lol 01:16:42 I don't get the point of making hurricane seasons outside of HHW. 01:16:54 Like Ryne, for example, makes his seasons on "Hypothetical Events". 01:17:07 Yeah.. 01:17:27 Hypothetical Weather though kinda has well.. all the weather topics in it. 01:17:36 But Events I can agree with you on I guess. 01:17:46 Hurricanes should make up 0.1% of articles on Hypothetical Events :p 01:17:52 Not 80% or whatever it is 01:18:17 Yeah lol 01:18:26 What bout mines? 01:18:30 about * 01:18:44 Well, hurricanes are an important part of weather, so I'd say they should be at least 20% 01:18:48 Maybe even 30%-40% 01:19:07 Okay. 01:19:13 If anyone ever tries to create a "Hurricane season" on HSW that isn't related to a sports team, I won't accept it :p 01:19:59 Lol 01:21:04 Template:Infobox tropical cyclone current It now has two statuses that can be used simultaneously. 01:21:26 The other won't show up unless you call it. 01:21:29 :P 01:21:30 Cool. 01:21:48 Useful for the WPac seasons for example. 01:21:52 or Aus 01:21:58 Fun fact: I made my first season using the "create a page" button but have not used it at all since? 01:22:07 Wow. 01:22:28 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:22:28 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:22:36 Yep 01:23:18 Same with Template:Infobox tropical cyclone 01:23:27 It can also use two intensities. 01:23:39 Again it's hidden unless you use it. 01:24:30 Thanks, that will probably be helpfuk 01:24:32 *helpful 01:25:03 I will start my 2016 Bikini Bottom hurricane season. 01:25:09 lol 01:25:15 I made a CRAZY 2013 one. 01:25:27 Never got to 2014 or 2015.. 01:25:57 Wow... :p 01:25:57 In fact I started it in 2013 of course and never finished it until late 2014. 01:26:14 lol 01:26:21 Soon I have to log out and write that stupid research paper for drafting class 01:26:31 It's only a rough draft due, so I can kind of rush through it 01:26:48 Okay. 01:28:36 Is there some sort of link between all the Hypothetical wikis? :p 01:29:29 Idk. 01:30:00 Maybe we should have a parent company called "Hypothetical Wikis, Inc." :p 01:30:28 Lol 01:31:34 I'm going to try to whip up this paper in 20 minutes 01:32:41 Okay. 01:33:07 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:45:22 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:46:45 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:46:45 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:51:28 Wb 01:52:33 Thanks 01:52:38 Np 01:52:40 A LARGE DISORGANIZED AREA OF SHOWERS AND THUNDERSTORMS HAS CROSSES INTO THE BBHWC'S AREA OF RESPONSIBILITY. TROPICAL CYCLONE FORMATION CHANCES: IN THE NEXT 48 HOURS...10%...LOW IN THE NEXT 5 DAYS.....20%...LOW 01:52:46 :P 01:52:54 Will a storm hit SpongeBob this year? :p 01:53:07 Most likely. 01:53:23 Hyper Mini Black Hole Analicia hit them in 2013... 01:53:26 :P 01:53:48 Maybe I should make a new Lake Okeechobee cyclone season this weekend. 01:53:56 They were fun 01:54:00 Okay. 01:54:50 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:54:57 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:55:54 I might do 2016 :p 01:58:25 Okay. 01:58:27 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/2016_Bikini_Bottom_hurricane_season_(Hypercane) 01:58:39 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:58:43 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:58:45 1B has strengthened into Alberto 01:58:56 30 mph to 45 mph. 01:58:57 Looks good so far, what will One-B be named if it becomes a TS? 01:59:08 Alberto. 01:59:11 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:59:17 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:59:22 Okay. 01:59:30 Wow...that's some quick intensification :p 01:59:44 It strengthened from 30 mph to 45 mph. 01:59:46 lol 01:59:56 Gtg in less than a minute.... 02:00:00 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:00:02 Gtg. 02:00:02 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:00:06 Cya tomorrow. 02:00:09 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 02:00:10 Bye 02:00:11 (bye) 02:03:28 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:03:29 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 10:37:37 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 10:40:36 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 10:40:44 hi 10:41:28 Hi. 10:41:34 !updatelogs 10:41:36 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (uploaded 5 lines to the page). 10:41:46 Whos Rossturnip 10:42:08 Idk. 10:42:40 think staff will let me have checkuser on my wiki 10:42:58 Highly doubtful. 10:43:05 meh 10:45:31 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 10:45:43 !hello 10:45:43 Hello there 10:48:14 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 10:48:19 hey 10:48:22 Hi 10:48:52 cant edit the tsunami page today 10:48:58 not got a laptop 10:49:17 I'll take care of it. 10:49:29 cheers 10:52:05 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 10:52:26 !updatelogs 10:52:28 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (uploaded 18 lines to the page). 10:52:57 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 10:53:09 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 10:53:25 @Layten No 10:53:39 some of the coding isn't working 10:53:44 (brb) 10:54:06 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 10:54:30 Oh. 10:54:40 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 10:54:43 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat. 10:55:10 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 10:55:57 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 10:56:14 @Hype Anything you need me to do for the season collab? 10:56:26 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:07:46 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 12:07:51 Where? 12:07:51 !updatelogs 12:07:54 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 3 lines to the page). 12:08:06 id put myself as jr admin on them if I was in your position 12:08:07 @Hype On every wiki you have rights on. 12:08:40 http://hypotheticalweather.wikia.com/wiki/Hypothetical_Weather_Wiki 12:08:54 I remember when I made this wiki in December 2013. 12:09:00 How time flies.. 12:09:15 huh 12:12:14 Dead chat... :( 12:12:33 Yep 12:12:33 ha 12:13:03 Hey Hype 12:13:07 Why are you resigning? 12:13:08 congrats bob 12:13:12 Thanks 12:13:14 Hi Bob 12:13:28 Hey 12:13:38 Why is Hype resigning? 12:14:41 that's for him to tell 12:14:46 Yeah 12:14:50 you need to put the tags on 12:15:01 I'll do that this afternoon 12:15:04 k 12:15:12 gtg, back tomoz 12:15:13 I'm on mobile now and have to go in 2 minutes 12:15:17 bye (bye) 12:15:17 mee to 12:15:21 (Bye) 12:15:31 !updatelogs 12:15:32 Bobnekaro: Logs updated (uploaded 17 lines to the page). 12:15:49 -!- Hurricane Layten has left Special:Chat. 12:15:56 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 12:15:57 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 12:16:12 Because 12:16:20 Time constraints and poor grades. 12:16:32 Oh. 12:16:38 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 12:16:49 Gtg now, be back on this afternoon (bye) 12:17:13 Okay. 12:17:15 \o 12:17:20 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 12:18:08 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 12:54:08 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 13:07:20 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 13:07:35 Bax\ck 13:07:46 *Back 13:07:50 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 22:25:45 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 22:25:45 2026 2026 was well below average, having only 8 storms, none of which became a hurricane. 2027 2027 was not any better, in fact it was worse, there was only 4 depressions in the entire season, only 1 of which became a tropical storm. 22:25:56 2027 would have been brutal for me 22:26:05 Brutally boring 22:26:08 For the Atlantic @ Nkech 22:26:44 YAY!!!! 22:26:57 Lol you're too happy. 22:27:00 XD 22:27:23 EPac 2027 was a record breaking year for the East Pacific, 52 storms formed from 55 depressions, 24 hurricanes formed from those 52 tropical storms, and a record 14 major hurricanes came from those 24 hurricanes. 22:27:33 @Hype Do you still want to work on our season collab? 22:27:35 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 22:27:38 Sure/ 22:27:41 Sure. * 22:27:41 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:27:44 :d 22:27:53 Okay 22:28:00 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 22:28:02 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 22:28:05 17:28, February 4, 2016 CycloneNkechinyer (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Hypercane from poweruser to poweruser, Discussions Moderator, Chat moderator and junioradmin (We still would like you as a JuniorAdmin!) 22:28:08 There you go Hype 22:28:12 :p 22:28:14 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 22:28:17 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 22:28:39 Now I have to head off for dinner 22:28:42 (bye) 22:28:43 Bye (bye) 22:28:43 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 22:28:46 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 22:28:48 Thanks. 22:28:49 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 22:28:51 Cya. 22:28:52 Congratulations Hype. You're welcome. 22:29:02 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 22:29:07 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 22:29:11 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 22:29:16 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 22:29:19 #FloydForPresident 22:29:30 Gah that normal star is still therre.. 22:29:33 there * 22:29:36 Meh oh well. 22:29:39 :/ 22:29:59 Where did Sass go? 22:30:06 Idk. 22:30:28 Eh.... 22:31:07 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 22:31:13 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:31:32 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 22:32:07 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 22:32:45 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 22:33:17 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 22:33:26 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 22:33:38 (Brb) 22:33:46 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 22:34:14 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:34:19 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 22:34:25 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:34:26 So I guess I went from being a sandy-like cat 5 storm to a 3. 22:34:31 :P 22:34:52 Yep. 22:35:53 Stay Plox? 22:36:12 can u design ur Userball? 22:36:33 @hype 22:36:45 My... what? 22:36:55 You know Polandball right? 22:37:08 I've heard of it but I don't really know it. 22:37:14 Create your user as a Polandball 22:37:18 thats a userball 22:37:34 k 22:37:44 I wonder where in the Atlantic I am now.. 22:37:48 My user storm. 22:37:53 probably north a bit 22:38:04 strong subtropical C3 22:39:08 wait 22:39:18 Yes Odile? 22:43:08 -!- Callum Fawsitt has left Special:Chat. 22:43:35 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat. 22:43:36 -!- Callum Fawsitt has joined Special:Chat. 22:43:42 Hey Marcus! 22:43:51 Hey Marcus! 22:43:52 Hey. 22:44:09 Hype... resigned. 22:44:16 As you can see. 22:44:29 or no 22:45:10 Yeah. 22:45:12 "Alan (Puffle), Douglas (Hurricane news) and a few others are working on a FNaF fan game about HHW!" 22:45:18 I remember that... 22:45:24 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 22:45:41 Hey Sassmaster. 22:45:42 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 22:45:49 Yeah. I was going to be the creator but... You know what happened. 22:46:00 Hi Hype 22:46:02 Ey Sass 22:46:06 Hi Azure 22:46:09 http://prntscr.com/9z4917 22:46:20 The Doug incident happened. 22:46:21 what is that of? 22:46:37 I even created a page for the Douglas incident, Marcus. 22:46:45 (aka http://strawberrymaster.wikia.com/wiki/Douglas_incident 22:46:49 Yep. And now Puffle was too. 22:48:06 Yeah.. 22:48:11 Alternate timeline! 22:48:27 Er mah gerd. (Intentional) 22:48:30 What if all the underage users were not underage and very nice? 22:48:43 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 22:48:45 The game would probably happen; 22:48:49 Hey Nkech. 22:48:50 Yea 22:48:54 Ey Nkech 22:48:55 hi 22:48:57 Hi Nkech 22:49:21 I see Marcus is here 22:49:25 10/10 by IGN - needs more water 22:49:33 If that happened, our wiki would probably grow faster. 22:49:39 And Puffle would still be here. 22:49:42 :/ 22:49:51 And so would Yolo 22:49:58 Meh.. 22:50:01 aka HHW SUCKS!!! 22:50:18 But you know it would turn out bad. 22:50:23 Yolo was a sockpuppeter. 22:50:27 Yolo was a alt of Kool 22:50:31 Kool? 22:50:33 Wow.. 22:50:53 Who's Kool? 22:50:57 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 22:51:01 Back 22:51:02 Not actually. 22:51:03 Hi Bob 22:51:08 We don't have an exact proof. 22:51:13 so 22:51:16 We just have Bittersweet's word. 22:51:19 that's just speculation? 22:51:22 Yep. 22:51:50 Gtg now. Bye. 22:51:52 i c 22:51:54 o/ 22:51:54 Bye (bye) 22:51:55 (BYE) 22:51:57 bye 22:52:00 \o 22:52:06 (Bye) 22:52:22 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat. 22:52:33 (bye) 22:52:34 !logs 22:52:34 Bobnekaro: Logs can be seen here. 22:52:44 Let's think, what if all the underage users here were not underage? 22:52:56 and the mean ones were nice 22:53:05 Yeah. 22:53:07 and the staff were too 22:53:12 Yeah. 22:53:31 Douglas would politely resign from bureaucrat. 22:53:47 And the Douglas incident would never happend. 22:53:48 Cardozo would still be here. 22:53:51 *happen 22:53:54 Imprezure: 1 dec 2015, Niciverse 22:54:06 Doug would be a good user. 22:54:06 Nkech pm 22:54:14 "Ey douglas, cardozo, and yolo!" 22:54:30 Dwight won't be a category spammer.. 22:54:46 Maybe he was badgehunting 22:54:51 Probably 22:54:51 In fact, we need to create an page for this! In my test wiki, of course. 22:54:53 Maybe. 22:55:01 What does "one sided" mean? 22:55:09 Category: Niciverse 22:55:10 On the Douglas Incident page 22:55:18 thats what it should be categoried 22:55:39 Like, one-sided (friend side) and one-sided (enemy side) 22:55:51 so 22:55:55 Cardozo was mainly neutral right? 22:56:00 Yep. 22:56:02 yes. 22:56:07 'Dozo :p 22:56:23 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 22:56:27 We should make a page for the DougMom incident too 22:56:30 aka 22:56:32 "Make Way For The Bulldozo!" -Azure, Niciverce 22:56:38 DougDozo 22:57:10 What if another wiki war happens? 22:57:10 I need to place a quote on that page. 22:57:16 The most famous quote of the argument. 22:57:41 "This wiki does not revolve around Douglas, Douglas, Douglas"? 22:57:44 remove kebab? 22:57:45 Yep. 22:57:49 @Bob 22:57:52 :p 22:58:00 (brb) 22:58:05 What if 22:58:20 the Michelly was never banned? 22:58:29 MJC, Richard etc 22:58:41 Idk. 22:59:03 @SM Can I help you write the description maybe for the "Douglas incident"? 22:59:28 -!- Callum Fawsitt has left Special:Chat. 22:59:44 Sure. 22:59:45 -!- Callum Fawsitt has joined Special:Chat. 22:59:59 Just don't edit yet. 23:00:08 Okay. 23:00:23 Okay, you're free to edit. 23:00:32 I joined during the "Antebellum" period, which lasted from September 7 to 25 23:00:40 Antebellum? 23:00:43 whats that mean? 23:00:54 Pre-war period 23:01:04 ah 23:01:22 was there any blockings prior to Antebellum? 23:02:24 -!- Callum Fawsitt has left Special:Chat. 23:02:40 Yeah, but not for being underage. 23:02:55 -!- Callum Fawsitt has joined Special:Chat. 23:02:55 -!- Callum Fawsitt has joined Special:Chat. 23:03:21 Lots of stupid blocks. 23:04:45 I started the "Antebellum" section. Feel free to edit :p @SM 23:05:24 Okay! 23:05:29 the underage war 23:05:30 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 23:05:30 aka Turbinum in hypotheticam perimit underage 23:05:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 23:06:20 -!- Callum Fawsitt has left Special:Chat. 23:06:43 (brb) 23:06:50 -!- Callum Fawsitt has joined Special:Chat. 23:06:51 -!- Callum Fawsitt has joined Special:Chat. 23:07:37 -!- Callum Fawsitt has left Special:Chat. 23:07:55 -!- Callum Fawsitt has joined Special:Chat. 23:08:30 מאָדנע ייִדיש טעקסט 23:27:06 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 23:27:31 !updatelogs 23:27:34 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 9 lines to the page). 23:30:47 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 23:30:54 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 23:34:20 !say Why is nobody talking? 23:34:20 Why is nobody talking? 23:35:41 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 23:37:33 ;( 23:37:47 !say top kek m8 23:37:48 top kek m8 23:39:05 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 23:39:48 -!- Callum Fawsitt has left Special:Chat. 23:39:59 !say Hi 23:39:59 Hi 23:40:05 -!- Callum Fawsitt has joined Special:Chat. 23:40:36 hi 23:41:22 So, you're now a (junioradmin)? Nice. 23:41:26 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 23:41:27 yep 23:41:35 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 23:42:51 Cool. 23:43:04 brb 23:43:51 back 23:43:52 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 23:46:59 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 23:53:07 !updatelogs 23:53:09 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 1 lines to the page). 23:57:14 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 2016 02 04